He's My Savior
by reinnyday21
Summary: Young Miku was always assaulted by her no-good brother. but after some years, her savior comes and saves her in an unexpected way...Will her knight-in-shining-armor save her? or will both regret the same idea..? oneshot for a fanfic competition...B.A.G-GOMEZ


**Me: I'm so sorry Mikuo**

**Mikuo: I hate you**

**Me: but I love you**

**Mikuo:then I love you also /**

**Me: Miku please!**

**Miku: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

"La, la, la~ Mi, mi, mi~" a voice was heard in the Hatsune residence. Miku was again trying to sing, without letting anybody hear, except for herself.

"I guess singing won't hurt," she told herself, closing the glass windows and locking her door. Then she got her hair comb and sang her heart out.

_**I don't want to forget these feelings I can't explain**_

_**So I'm breaking the norm, deleting the provided layout**_

_**I'll sing my own song**_

_**And send the words once locked within my breast to the sky**_

_**These things I want to tell you**_

_**The things I want to reach you**_

_**May they converge together**_

_**And reach out to you**_

_**All these words I want to tell you**_

_**And this song I want you to hear**_

_**Everything is joined in a circle**_

_**Joining us all together**_

_**No matter where you may be**_

"Miku-san, I told you not to sing anymore right? Your voice sounds like garbage. You're like mom and dad, you three disgust me," Mikuo told the young lady, and Niagara Falls started flowing out of her eyes.

"Why….Why is he like that? What happened to the old Mikuo?" she whispered to herself. Then she remembered the event.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, please stop this fight. You're embarrassing me! Please stop now!" the young fella tried to shout to be heard, but it was no use. Young Miku cried, she was still 4 years old, she didn't know how to count or talk, neither the incident that's happening right now.

"It's because of your mother's clumsiness! Ever since I married her, all bad things keep on encountering me!" Mr. Hatsune told his son, pointing his index finger to his wife.

"So you're telling that I'm bad luck for you? So I'm like that? So this is the way you're going to treat me huh?! Well that's it! We're going to be divorced!" Mrs. Hatsune replied to his husband, his soon-to-be ex-husband, then left the crowd mumbling. Then Mr. Hatsune followed.

After a few minutes, the siblings felt that they were watch, and they were. Mikuo felt embarrassed, humiliated, disgusted, and abandoned. Then he heard a cry that mocked him, a cry that he wished he never heard. Miku's noisy cries. Those cries that made him remember their parents, and the fight.

* * *

"Ever since, you never let me sing, nor even speak in front of you!" she yelled to his brother, ignoring his villainous face. Mikuo smacked his sister's cheeks.

"Why…You did that on purpose…you're my brother" Miku again cried. Her brother just grinned, then looked at her.

"Miku, you're not my sister, and it will never happen. Keep that in your stupid brain 'kay?" he violently pinched her, making her cry again. Because of pain, she went outside, not minding that her brother might follow her and hurt her again.

"Bump!" she fell on the ground. She didn't know what happened. But something gentle grasped her shoulder. The next thing she knew, she was facing a very familiar face. A familiar face she hoped to see again.

"Miss, are you okay? I'm so sorry I bumped on you…It's my fault. Are you hurt?" he told Miku, his pinkish-white lips moved with such appeal that Miku had a hard time forcing herself not to kiss him.

"L-Len, is that you? Oh Len, I missed you so much!" she hugged the guy, not letting anything to stop her. The blondie hugged her back.

"M-Miku? Oh my gosh, you're a grown up now!" Len didn't believe his eyes. He's holding Miku, his long-lost crush, in his arms. Miku smiled for him, but then followed by flowing tears.

"Miku," Len grabbed her hand, raised her sleeve and saw several wounds, bruises and scars.

"Who did this to you? Tell me Miku, and I'll report him to the police right now!" he hugged Miku, then whispered these words to her.

"Mikuo…It's Mikuo who did these to me," she sniffled as she heaved for air.

"Mikuo?! But why? I thought you two are siblings?" the blondie wondered, putting his right hand on his chin.

"I don't know. I think he's using drugs or something. Len, please help me…"She asked her crush. The guy nodded. And Mikuo showed up.

"Miku, let's go," he gripped his sister's arm tightly. Miku looked at Len.

"Please Len, help me…" she muttered under her breath, then followed her brother.

The big orange ball retreated between the clouds, and darkness fell. It was nighttime. A knock was heard on the door.

"Hi Mikuo! I wanted to visit you," Len greeted Miku's nasty bro. Mikuo widened their entrance door, letting him come in.

The scent of alcohol surrounded the whole place, and empty casks of beer and wine are rolling on the carpets and floor.

"Please don't mind the mess. You want some weed, marijuana perhaps…hehe" Mikuo asked the young man, and Len shook his head.

"Suit yourself then," the older one responded to his action.

'Guess this guy's using drugs. And drinks alcohol,' he told to his mind. Then he remembered something, something he wanted to do.

"Mikuo, where's your sister? I wanted to have *** with her," Len told the nasty guy.

"Len, let me guide you to her room, but wait here first, I'll get my camera," Mikuo replied, and the blondie nodded. While the old guy was upstairs, he got a big piece of rock he found under the coffee table. Then Mikuo showed up.

"Let's go," he said.

Mikuo smashed Miku's door, exposing Miku who is scared right now.

"Let's do it then. Len, be the guest," Mikuo said as he organized his camera. Len lewdly approached the girl, pushing her on the bed.

"Len, please don't. I'm begging you," Miku pleaded as Len kissed her neck. Then the kissing stopped.

"Listen Miku, just pretend that I'm still kissing you. When I saw three, you stand up and run as fast as you can," Len whispered to her ear. Trusting him, Miku acted like she was still kissed violently.

Len got the rock on his palm…then leaned forward and kissed Miku passionately. "Get ready Miku," he told the young lady.

"1…2…3!" Len hammered the rock onto Mikuo's head, making him unconscious. Miku ran quickly, cellphone on hand. Len followed her.

"Miku, let's go to the police station right now!" Len shouted to the girl, then they ran to the said place.

"Len…I…Can't…Move…My body…" Miku stopped as she grasped for air. Len carried her and ran.

"Len, why are you doing this?" she asked the boy.

"Do you have to ask that? Isn't it obvious?! I'm doing this because I love you!" he shouted so loud that everybody looked at them. Miku grabbed Len's face and kissed on the lips swiftly.

After running like hell for some time, they got to the police station, reported Mikuo and took some air.

"You'll see Miku, I'll get out of the prison someday and I'll kill the both of you!" Mikuo shouted as the police car ran away. Len looked at Miku.

"So what now?" she asked the young man.

"How about making you my girlfriend for starters?" Len asked her, grabbing her hands near his chest.

"Okay then, boyfriend," she teased her new boyfriend.

"A kiss for a promise? Or will a kiss heal some bruises?" Len said, and without speaking any words, he kissed her so passionately her bruises felt like it didn't hurt anymore.

"Oh Len," she told his name teasingly enough to make him blush.

"Oh baby!" Then a kiss was again given that night.

* * *

**I am so happy to make this oneshot XD! this is my first time :))) I'm so sorry if I didn't update my fanfics! I'll try my best to work on 'em!**

**Hey B.A.G-GOMEZ, I'm done! ^_^**


End file.
